Ice Tears
by firelunamelody
Summary: They say I was made of ice, that I had no feelings that I never cared. That’s not true. I have always cared. Well, that was until high school. Rated T, but I think it's okay. ONESHOT


_I was bored, so here's another story._

_**Edit:** Right, I never actually proof read this, so here's the edited version._

* * *

**Ice Tears**

They say I was made of ice, that I had no feelings; that I never cared. That's not true. I have always cared. Well, that was until high school.

I was a cheerful youth, a social butterfly. Everybody loved me. And I loved them in return. My best friend Tammy was always with me, and I never left her side.

I was a smart student, a role model to my classmates and peers. All the teachers praised me, gave me awards for my work. I tried hard, determined to pass my grades, as I always did. I was a straight A student.

My family loved me. They always supported me. I was always working around the house, helping them out. They owned a restaurant, so I helped by washing up in the kitchen. I thought it would always be that way.

My life was perfect. But then, one day, something happened. I lost everything I ever cared about.

It was a bright sunny day in December. I was about to graduate from primary school. I was walking along the riverbank, when Tammy came running up to me, her face drained of all colour.

"Larxene!" She slid to a halt, right in front of me. For some reason, I felt scared.

"Tammy? What's wrong?" I looked at her, doubled over, gasping for breath. That's when I noticed the blood.

"Tammy! Are you hurt?" I mentally panicked; putting both hands on her shoulders and shook her hard.

"No, I'm not!" Tammy looked at me, her eyes wide. "No, your parents! They were hit by a car!"

I felt as if all hell had frozen over. I couldn't breathe, my whole body felt numb. No, that can't be true…

"My-my parents?" I said dumbly, staring into space. Tammy looked at the road and back at me, chewing on her lip. She then placed her hand on my arm and hauled me up the riverbank.

I was never going to remember the walk to the crash scene, not ever, because I had blacked out.

"Larxene!" I looked up and saw my teacher, Miss Fletcher, rushing over, tears in her sky-blue eyes. "Oh Larxene! Your parents, they- they're…" She trailed off, looking at the small ball of fire that was visible through the smashed restaurant window. I walked over to my parent's burning restaurant, dreading to see what lay beyond the swinging doors.

Pushing away the rubble and debris, I looked around. Then I saw an arm. Curious dread settled on my heart as I glanced up. And then I screamed. There, covered in blood and crushed by the weight of the ceiling and a table, was my mother. Behind the counter was my father's mangled body. He must have been thrown by the impact.

I sat there, looking at the corpses, lying lifeless before me. Then I noticed the wedding rings on their fingers. Tears began to fall as I bent down a pulled the two rings off the owner's cold fingers. I looked at the gold bands, now stained with crimson.

They had to pull me out before the ceiling completely collapsed.

* * *

The funeral march was slow, and it was hot, as the long line of mourners followed the black car holding the two coffins, which lead the procession to the cemetery. I was at the front, on my own. I was quiet, not crying, as the priest began to say the final prayers as the coffins were lowered into their respective holes in the ground. Everyone cried, but for some reason, I couldn't. 

I just stared as they covered the two graves with flowers. I then came forward and placed a bouquet of red roses into mum's grave, and then another one, white, into dad's grave.

Then I stood back, watching as dirt was placed on them. Everyone gave me words of pity, but I never heard them.

Quite suddenly I was alone.

I pulled out the blood stained rings from my pocket and looked at the tombstone that marked my parents graves. I kissed the rings as a final goodbye, and at last, the tears began to fall, crying a river at my feet.

And I never felt again.

* * *

_I did this for a competition. Wish me luck!_

_R&R please pplz!_


End file.
